


Just Tell Me I Am Yours, ‘Cause You Are Mine

by COJCat



Series: Forever Alight [3]
Category: L'ultimo Terrestre | The Last Man On Earth (2011), Murder on the Orient Express (2017), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Sebastien, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Old Guard (Movie 2020) Fusion, Booker cameo, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Art, He's much happier in this, Joe x Nicky adjacent ship, Kenzarelli verse, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One True Pairing, Pierre deserves nice things, Pierre needs hugs, Roberta deserved better, Roberta is a nice thing, The Old Guard - adjacent ships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, True Mates, alpha Pierre, art at bottom of page, based on trans female character, but this is a/b/o, omega Roberta, so its different, we are giving her better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COJCat/pseuds/COJCat
Summary: Pierre and Roberta’s first days as a mated couple. You will end up with cavities, it is that sweet - plus a fair amount of smut.Also, a familiar cameo!
Relationships: Pierre-Paul Michel/Roberta (L'ultimo Terrestre)
Series: Forever Alight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109792
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44





	Just Tell Me I Am Yours, ‘Cause You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Notes – I have no idea how the Orient Express Conductor shifts work. Pierre seemed to be on duty for 72 hours straight in the film. I went with what seemed logical. 
> 
> Title is taken from Song #3 by Stone Sour. 
> 
> Thanks as always to the Top!Joe Discord server for your cheering.
> 
> UPDATE: A huge thank you to @therowdybee and @isabelle_hemlock for your beautiful art gifts of Roberta! They are now added to the bottom of the work. I love them and you both **Smooshes your cheeks**

Paris, late spring 1934

Much to Roberta’s delight, they had left The Orient Express in style. She and Pierre had been the last off the train and were led to an awaiting car, arranged by Bouc, a Rolls no less. She really must have scared the living daylights out of the man. 

Pierre lived in the 19th arrondissement in Paris, a little over three miles from the station, and only took twenty minutes by car. The apartment block they pulled up alongside looked typical for the city and in good order. Their driver was under instruction to ensure their luggage was taken up to their apartment on the fourth floor. Pierre had given him the key and he was currently attempting to carry all four of Roberta’s cases, leaving Pierre to offer his hand to her as she alighted.

‘You are making me feel like a queen.’

‘As you should, you are _my_ queen after all,’ he said, kissing her hand. ‘Come, it's not much, but let's get inside, away from prying eyes.’

‘Hmm, it has been too long since I was naked with you.’

‘And,’ he said as he picked her up bridal style, as she squeaked, ‘I’m taking my new mate home properly.’

‘You can’t carry me up four flights of stairs,’ she laughed, her arms linking around his neck.

‘Do you doubt my prowess as an alpha?’ he teased.

‘I won’t doubt a thing if you can carry me up them, and then fuck me senseless,’ she whispered in his ear. 

The grin he gave her was like looking into the sun, she lamented again at how lucky she had been with this man. His answer to her challenge was to shoulder the door to the building open and hurry up the stairs, taking steps two at a time, finally meeting the driver at the door, as he had deposited the cases inside. 

Their driver held the door open for them with a wry smile, tipped his hat and Roberta said, ‘Grazie,’ and Pierre, ‘Merci’ at the same time, as she took the proffered key, then they were behind their door and the rest of the world was of no further consequence. 

Pierre was breathing a little harder, but she was impressed, she had a strong alpha and she had to taste him, drawing him into a kiss. He put her down, but it didn’t separate them, arms locking around one another as their kiss deepened. 

In the brief flashes she saw of their space she could see it was indeed a small studio apartment. Her cases were stacked to one side, there were some boxes, still unopened and in the far corner was a bed, to which they were currently making their way towards, shedding clothes as they went. The only thing she really noted, was the lack of any lingering scent of other omegas. The only scent in this space was that of her alpha, despondent as it may have been. Knowing that she was the only omega to be in this space, that her alpha had not sullied _their_ nest with anyone else, flared the possessive streak she had no idea she had, until him. 

They reached the bed, finally naked, and she found herself being picked up and then being gently placed on the sheets. With her legs around him and already so turned on the slick was dripping down her thighs, he was able to slide into her in one fluid motion, making her gasp, breaking their kiss as she arched up, elongating her neck that he then began to lavish his attention on. She had no idea sex could feel as exhilarating as it did, until she had Pierre. She’d had great sex in the past, but it paled to nothing. Some of it was biology, they were designed for one another. Then previous experience played a part, because he knew what he was doing, he _knew_ how to please an omega. But their bond was what made it so different, the feeling of belonging to the other so wholly. If the stories of true mates were to be believed, it was because they had found each other time and time again. All she knew was that the feelings he evoked in her felt as old as time. They had always known each other and would again once this life had ended. 

How long they had been like this she did not know, minutes or hours she didn’t care. All that mattered was their hips moving in unison, hands running over as much skin as they could, sharing breath as they kept each other on the edge - neither wanting to tip over just yet, relishing the first time they got to make love to their mate in their nest… But now she was feeling that drawing of the muscles in her lower abdomen, the rutting of their bodies stimulating her cock as his knot was beginning to form. It was his mouth on her mating bite that eventually sent them into the abyss, her coming first, then Pierre following a thrust later, his knot locking them together as his body continued to flood hers with his seed. 

She found herself wrapped up in his embrace and kissed breathless, ensuring she was in no doubt just how he felt about her. They did eventually have to move, Pierre able to lift her enough to flip their positions, so she was able to lay on him without his weight on her. The action caused another orgasm in him, as her body clenched against and milked his whilst they waited out his knot. The last twenty-four hours had shown it was around twenty minutes. She lay with her nose under his chin, his arms wrapped around her when she started purring - something she had never done until the previous day, breathing in the scent of her happy alpha. 

She decided to confess something she hoped would make him even happier. ‘Can I tell you something?’

‘You can tell me anything and everything,’ he said, nuzzling into her face. 

‘I’d never knotted an alpha...or shared a heat with anyone, until you.’

As predicted, his scent spiked. ‘Really?’

‘Hmmm,’ she confirmed, purring again until he claimed her mouth in a possessive kiss. ‘Only my mate was ever going to know me like this.’ 

‘I wish I could give you the same honour…’

‘No, tesoro, you have given me the greatest honour. You mated me as your equal. You have kept me safe when my body was at its most vulnerable. And I can tell that no omegas have been in this apartment, other than me.’ 

‘No, absolutely _not_ ,’ he growled, kissing her again. 

Eventually they separated, if only to lay tangled together in the sheets. 

‘We should never have secrets from each other,’ he said, stroking her face. ‘We should know everything, even the parts we are not proud of.’

‘Are there other things in your life you’re not proud of?’

‘Not as such, but maybe I would have done things differently, if I knew I had you.’

‘Such as?’

‘Before we lost Susanne, I had been with an omega for almost eighteen months. I’d shared a few heats with her… if I had known…’

‘But you didn’t.’

‘Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t change that, so this was only something I shared with you… I would have moved heaven and earth to have found you sooner. In theory, my ex was a perfect mate. She wanted to mate too… but it never felt right. I knew it didn’t feel right at the time. Susanne used to tell me to leave, that it wasn’t right because the one I should be with was out there… we were happy enough, but nothing compared to this, _you_.’

‘At least a few years on you know why it wasn’t right, and you were free to be with me when we met. Imagine how awful it would feel if we had met and you were already mated.’

‘I can’t even think that, because I would have chosen you without a second thought...that sounds awful.’

‘Pierre… Don’t be sad about something that never happened. If we are laying down the foundations of us, then I will add that we never end the day with any bad feelings between us. If we disagree, we do not bring that to our bed.’

‘We do not go a day, when we are in each other’s company, without saying how we feel about each other.’

She brushed her thumb over his cheek, fingers then trailing down over the bite on his neck. ‘And how do you feel about me, alpha?’ 

He smiled, looking at her as if she was his whole world, his hand playing with her hair, ‘I love you, as irrational as that sounds after a day.’

She beamed at him, pulling him into a kiss then him on top of her again. ‘Good, because I love you too. There is nothing rational about having a true mate. To have one person in this world, only one who is destined to be yours… To live so far apart, have no knowledge that the other exists and still find each other… none of that is rational, and yet here we are, and I do not doubt how I feel.’

The lingering effects of heat and rut were still in their system. As they kissed, a gentle rutting against one another started to become deliberate touches, the scent of aroused mates filling the small space once again. ‘It is strange, but I knew I loved you before I met you. I’ve been looking for you almost all my life, Ro, even if I didn’t know it.’ 

‘We have always known each other, because we have been together before, in another life. Then we found each other in this one, and I know we will find each other again.’

‘All I know is you are my everything,’ he said as he kissed down her neck, shoulders, ‘ _mon cœur,_ ’ over her heart, along her body as she arched her back into him, ‘ _mon amour_ ’ his last words before swallowing her cock down and all coherent thought out with it. 

  
  


Roberta woke up an hour later, feeling empty now they had untied, and the only one in the bed, but the scent of coffee filling the air. She sat up, her brain initially confused as to where she was, pulling her hair away from her face, to be greeted by the sight of Pierre in the tiny kitchen, in nothing but a pair of low hanging pyjama bottoms, leaving her with the view of his back muscles and the little dimples, just above the waist band, as he pottered around. 

She admired him for a moment, how could she not? He was all defined, lean alpha muscle, long limbs… she had lucked out with a handsome mate. 

She looked towards the end of her bed and the cases left there and crawled over to them. Opening the first case, she found what she was looking for, a bottle of tablets containing her suppressants. Grabbing them, she looked at the bottle a moment and smiled. She then got out of bed, picked up his uniform jacket from the floor, where she had thrown it, and put it on. She did up a couple of buttons in the short distance it was from the bed to the kitchen. 

The apartment was one room with a nook that contained a compact kitchen and bathroom located near the door, the bed and a small sitting area on the other side. The space was painted white with a Juliet balcony flooding it with light. A small built-in closet, opposite the doors completed it. If she and Pierre stood with their arms outstretched, side by side, they would probably be able to span the whole space. He certainly hadn’t made the room personal to him, the boxes confirmed his statements that he had not completely unpacked since being here. The two of them would be forever tripping over the other if they were here for long, but for now, it was a little sanctuary of their own. 

She walked up behind him; he was humming a tune she did not recognise. Even without seeing his face, she could see the weight that had lifted from him over the previous day - and he smelled like happy, mated alpha.

_Her alpha._

****

Pierre shivered slightly as red tipped fingers, holding a small bottle, snaked around his torso, but could not suppress his grin as Roberta plastered her body against his.

‘You smell happy,’ she said with a contented sigh, her cheek on his shoulder. 

‘I am, and it's been a long time since I was. I'm happier than I ever thought I’d have a right to be.’ He turned around to face her to be greeted by the sight that aroused him in an instant. Roberta in his uniform shirt and nothing else. 

‘Your eyes just flashed red,’ she grinned at him. ‘I don’t remember it from yesterday, I’m glad I got to see it again.’

‘And you leave me with a predicament?’

‘Which is?’

‘Do I sacrifice this shirt and keep you in it forever, or,’ he said, his lips ghosting over hers, ‘wear it on my next shift so I’m drenched in your scent, so everyone can smell I’m yours.’

‘Pierre,’ her voice trembled, the scent of slick in the air and his primary goal, seeing the flash of gold in her eyes. 

‘There she is,’ he said, smiling against her lips, a barely-there kiss, a nip of her lower lip. ‘My golden-eyed omega.’

‘Is there a coffee there for me, or are you just teasing this new, possessive side of me?’

He reached behind him and handed her a mug, ‘I believe my rut addled brain remembers my mate likes black coffee.’

‘You are correct,’ she confirmed, taking it, snaking her other hand with the bottle, up around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

As she pulled away, he asked, ‘what are these?’ referring to the bottle. 

‘My suppressants…’she replied, sipping the coffee.

‘Do you want to take them?’

Looking to the bin near them, she tossed them in. ‘I don’t need them anymore.’

‘I know what we said in the throes of heat, but you don’t have to come off them if you don’t want to.’

‘But I want to. I have no reason to be on them anymore. I didn’t want a heat without a mate. Now I want to experience them all with you.’ She put her mug down then ran the tip of her fingernail along his jaw, it scratched against the stubble that was forming. ‘And if I catch your pup, then it was meant to be.’

He placed both hands around her face and pulled her in for another kiss. ‘I love you, Roberta Michel.’

‘Good, because I love you, Pierre-Paul Michel, you are not getting rid of me now, and we have roughly three months to practice before my first proper heat in fifteen years arrives.’

‘That’s not long, we need to start right away,’ he said, herding her back towards the bed.

‘We’ve already ensured everyone on the train knows how well you fuck me,’ she teased, walking backwards, undoing the shirt on her way. ‘How about we show everyone in this building as well.’

He stopped her just before she removed it. ‘I will fuck you until you cannot think in any language, but this stays on. Every time I wear this from now on, all I’ll think about is how glorious you look when you come.’ 

She crashed into him, in a kiss that was reminiscent of their first one, messy and desperate, his cock filling rapidly as he could smell Roberta’s arousal, the scent of slick started to fill the air of the small space that was already saturated by them. He lay her out on the bed mouthing at her neck, a gentle nip at her bite mark, ensuring every exposed part of skin was given equal attention. A finger slipped inside her body with ease, at the same time he licked at a nipple, it hardened further under his ministrations, watching his mate already beginning to fall apart for him as she gasped and writhed. By the time he had added a second finger and devoured her other nipple, he was working his way down her body. He deliberately avoided teasing her prostate, he wanted to draw this out, so by the time she was begging him for release, she was completely strung out. 

Before Roberta, he’d never been with an omega with male anatomy, not that he cared, why would he when she was his everything? He adored every single inch of her, he would ensure that she always knew how loved and desired she was. He licked up her shaft, tasting her as she leaked from the tip as she started to fist the sheets with one hand, and his hair with the other. The sensation of her fingernails against his scalp riling him up as well, as his own dick remained untouched. Omegas with male genitals were much smaller than betas and alphas, taking her in-full into his mouth was easy as he went with a third finger inside, then gave her the first tentative pad of finger against her prostate, causing her to jerk her hips off the bed, babbling in Italian. 

He absolutely _had_ to learn it.

He eventually removed his fingers, causing her to whine. Leaving her cock for the time being, he ran his tongue over her hole, drenched in slick, the scent of spiced apple making him heady - wondering if the scent of Christmas would forever leave him unbearably hard - whilst finally removing his own pyjama pants.

He sat on his knees just taking a moment to appreciate the view of his mate, sprawled out, blissed out and all his. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him, lining up to her entrance and pushing in without resistance, yet still tight enough to make him wonder if he was going to come faster than he had hoped. He had to give himself a moment, laying over her, then kissing her. 

‘Pierre, _per favore_ …’

‘Qui, mon amore? What do you need?’

‘You, only you.’

‘You have me, Ro,’ he said with a hard thrust, then another and another. He watched as she called out, leaving their immediate neighbours in no doubt of their activities as she gripped his upper arms, the angle of her hips against him perfect for both of them. ‘Look at you, falling apart for me,’ he panted against her ear as he began to increase his speed and fuck her harder. ‘You are so beautiful - all _mine -_ I cannot wait to see you full with my pup - I love you.’ 

She was beyond words, just broken sounds that made his name, the noise was probably carrying around the building as his knot was swelling, catching her rim. 

The moment she started coming, he followed, his knot locking them together as Roberta melted into the bed, a sheen of sweat over her body, her come covering both of them and looking happily fucked out. 

‘Well done, alpha,’ she panted, patting his back.

  
  
After they had untied, Pierre curled himself around Roberta from behind. ‘‘We might have to drag ourselves out soon. I don’t keep much food in when I’m away.’

‘How long do you usually travel for?’ 

‘It’s usually about seven days, Paris to Istanbul then back. I’m not on duty the entire journey, but it’s still a week at a time I’m away. Then I’m usually back for a week, working at the station, then back on shift on the Orient Express again.’

‘That’s a lot of time apart,’ she said as he kissed her mating bite. 

‘Before, it was nice, I was busy, I couldn’t dwell on things. The extra money has been good, especially as I’ve barely spent any of it and this place is fairly inexpensive, I’ve been able to build up some reserves. I worked less when my mother was alive to be there for her more. She was losing her mind near the end. I already had to move her from our family home in Avignon, we had an apartment not too far from here, where I could be with her as much as possible. Leaving her with strangers for long periods felt wrong. Bouc was very understanding, he let me work one trip every three weeks, so I didn’t have to be away from her too long. We’ll find something that works for us too.’

A knock at the door caught their attention. ‘Expecting anyone?’ she asked.

‘No. No one I know even knows I’m here.’ 

‘I know I said I wanted the building to know, but…’ she laughed, nervously. 

He got up and called, ‘Juste une minute!’ _Just a minute_ , as he pulled on the pyjama pants again. He opened the door to a young beta male, early twenties in the Simplon livery, the owners of the Orient Express. ‘Bonjour.’

‘Bonjour, Monsieur Michel?’ 

‘Oui, puis-je vous aider?’ _Yes, can I help you?_

Roberta appeared next to him, having pulled the covers from the bed with her, wrapped around her body. ‘Is everything alright, tesoro?’

The young beta’s eyes widen on sight of her.

‘Ciao,’ _Hi_ , she said to the boy at the door who blushed.

‘Qui, mon amour,’ Pierre said, kissing her cheek as an arm came around her. They were newly mated and he was protective of her, even if she didn’t need it. And if Pierre stood a little straighter so that this young beta was able to see he was taller and far stronger than him, most of his alpha body on show, then who was to know. 

Other than Roberta, if her little smirk was anything to go by. 

‘Um,’ the beta squeaked. ‘Monsieur Bouc sent me with a gift, compliments of the Orient Express, as congratulations to you and Madame Michel.’ He bent down and picked up a large wicker basket. It smelled like food. 

Pierre took the gift from him as Roberta said, ‘Please tell Bouc “thank you” and we deeply appreciate his kindness.’

The beta smiled nervously, then took his leave. 

As Roberta shut the door Pierre chuckled, ‘You really _did_ terrify him,’ as he inspected the parcel, full of basic supplies for a few days - as well as the not so basic, including several bottles of champagne they served on board. 

‘That was kind of him. He’s already been very accommodating. And means we do not need to leave here for a few more days, bring something over,’ Roberta said as she grabbed a bottle, the bottle opener and the two glasses inside and made her way back to the bed.

They climbed back in bed and lay against the headboard, picking at the collection of food Pierre had carried over. 

‘I’ll need to contact the theatre today,’ Roberta sighed. ‘It’s only fair they know I will be delayed starting. They may wish to give the role to someone else.’

‘Please, don’t lose work because of me.’

‘It’s not a problem, it is a regular enough occurrence for people to take time off for matings. I just do not wish to hold up their production when they might be able to go ahead with someone else.’

‘There’s a telephone on the ground floor, should you need it.’

‘Grazie, tesoro. Perhaps I can get dressed long enough to use it later.’

‘I’m not keen on that idea,’ he said, kissing her cheek.

‘Nor I.’

‘How long have you been acting?’

‘Thirteen years.’

‘How did you get into it?’

A hint of sadness came over her scent, a distant look in her eye. ‘It was a way I could be independent from my father.’

‘You don’t have to tell me,’ he offered. 

‘No, no it's not that, it’s just...one of those things that stings a little. But I want you to know. My mother died shortly after I was born. My father raised me alone, but I don’t think he knew how to deal with an omega, especially one like me.’

‘Like you?’

‘Male by birth,’ she said with a sad smile. ‘It became more confusing for him when my body developed to be far more feminine than the typical male omega. I’d never felt male when I was a child. Puberty seemed to concur with how I felt. At twelve I became Roberta. My father didn’t understand, refused to accept not only my choices, but my own body’s changes. I couldn’t understand why it bothered him so much. I was still an omega at the end of it. I still had my first heat, I can bear pups… but he became more distant. In the end I managed to secure a scholarship to a theatre school that would house me as well. It suited both my father and I. I’ve not seen him since I left when I was fifteen.’

‘I’m sorry, he doesn’t know what he’s lost. But I know what I’ve gained, and she is beautiful, just as she is,’ he said kissing her. 

‘Pierre?’

‘Mon amore?’

‘Make love to me?’

‘I will never say no to that.’

  
  


Pierre woke up the next morning to the sound of the city and a warm breeze. He rolled over to be greeted by the sight of Roberta, once again in his shirt, leaning with her back against the frame of the doors, which she had opened whilst smoking. She had a reflective look on her face as she watched their small corner of the city. 

He shuffled over the bed, then got up and wrapped himself around her from behind. ‘What’s on your mind, mon cœur?’

She smiled as she turned her head to him a little. ‘Currently, I’m wondering how much of Paris can see my naked mate.’

‘We haven’t remembered to draw the curtains once, I’m pretty sure everyone in the vicinity has seen us.’

‘At least we’ve given them a good performance.’

He laughed into the crease of her neck, drinking in the scent of spiced apple and citrus mixed with his own. 

‘I was thinking, I will look at selling my apartment in Rome when the current lease is up, in a few months.’

‘You don’t have to, I know we’ve not really had a chance to think about much or consider what we do in the future, but we don’t have to stay here in Paris.’

‘I know, but your job is based here and… does it sound silly to say, Rome isn’t home anymore? Even if it was, I’d want something that was ours.’

‘That doesn’t sound silly at all. We will need to look for something bigger than this place anyway. Especially,’ he said, a hand splayed over her lower abdomen, ‘if we become three in the next year or so.’

‘If Diane is right, then we need a chateau for all our pups.’

They returned to the bed and curled up with each other. ‘I need to decide what to do with my mother’s house.’

‘In Avignon?’

‘Yes. I’ve not been there in over a year. We had shut it up when I brought her to Paris. I’ve not been able to face dealing with it alone.’

‘We’ve got two weeks with nothing planned, why don’t we go there?’ 

‘It’s another day on a train, and I can’t say I won’t spend the entire journey thinking, “I wouldn’t do it like that”.’

She laughed. ‘It might not be as glamorous as your usual journey, but I hope your new mate will distract you...even if we can’t spend the entirety of this one fucking.’

‘Well…’

****

Three days later, with the heat of the early summer’s evening of Provence still lingering, Roberta was standing in the driveway looking up at a beautiful former farmhouse, on the outskirts of Avignon. Red tiled roof, off white white-washed plaster, and the gardens in full bloom, if not a little overgrown. 

Pierre was staring at the house with a storm of emotions playing across his face, and his scent. She gripped his hand tighter and with her free one, reached out and gently made him look at her. ‘Let’s go inside, tesoro. I’m here.’

He pressed his forehead into hers, then took a deep breath. ‘You keep saving me.’

‘We save each other, as and when needed.’

Approaching the door, Pierre fished out the key from his pocket. The lock was a little stiff after so long without use. The house was refreshingly cool yet musty. Inside, a large hallway opened onto a lounge, dining room, a sizable eat-in kitchen at the rear, a study and then stairs up to the first floor which had five bedrooms and a bathroom. 

‘Well,’ he said, voice shaking, ‘this was home.’

‘Let’s get some windows open, let the air in, then show me round.’ 

They did just that, opening the shutters and windows to flood the place with fresh air and light. 

Pierre had said on the way up that the house had been in their family since his grandparents had purchased it in the 1860’s, when the farmlands had been sold off. It had seen several generations of their family in that time. 

Most of the furniture had been covered with dust sheets, the decor dated, but as Roberta walked around with Pierre, she could see the home this place had been. She could imagine little Pierre and Susanne running around playing, getting under their mother’s feet. It made her smile as she took in each room. 

Pierre looked as if he was lost in time, caught between the happiness of the past and the uncertainty of the future. 

‘Pierre?’ she called as she walked into the kitchen, setting the wicker basket on the old oak table, supplies to keep them going until they could go into town the following day.

‘Hmmm?’ he followed her in. 

She walked up to him then wrapped her arms around his neck. ‘You look like you’re being pulled in too many directions, tesoro.’

He rested his head on hers again. ‘That’s exactly how I feel.’

‘Talk to me?’

He sighed. ‘This was the house I was born in, as was Susanne and my father. It’s also where he died, when I was ten, where I came when we heard about Susanne, to be with my mother. This place has many jarring memories, but...I don’t know if I can let it go.’

‘If my opinion means anything here, I don’t think you should sell this place. It is your home. This house...you can feel it has been a happy home, the place where you and Susanne grew up, where your father grew up… I know it has also seen sad times, but it feels like this home has always been a place of love. Where three generations of Michel’s have loved, laughed. I can see us here, with our pups, the fourth generation to make this place their home, if you want to?’

He looked back at her, glassy eyed and struggling to hold on to his composure. ‘For a long time, I never thought that would be an option...but it’s a long way from our current life.’

‘We do not have to decide this minute, or even make this our home now. But, I’m certain if you let this place go, you will regret it.’

‘You’re right.'

'I usually am.'

It made him chuckle as he kissed her hair.

'If we were to live here, we would need to spend a fair amount of money on it. It’s a bit of a project.’

‘We have the money tied up in my place, and no immediate need to have it ready. We could come here a few times a month if needs be.’

‘I don’t deserve you, Roberta.’

‘I say otherwise. Come on, let’s have something to eat, a good night’s sleep, we can deal with everything else in the morning.’

****

A few hours later, having made up the bed in the main bedroom with clean sheets, they crawled in, exhausted. It was the first time they planned to just sleep. They had a couple of gas lamps with them that they turned off. The house’s heat and hot water was powered by the range in the kitchen, but was not on the electricity mains, all the lights were gas powered and needed servicing before use. The room wasn’t dark, however, the full moon bathed it in light. 

‘Tomorrow,’ Pierre said as he curled up against Roberta, ‘I’ll look at the main lights. There is also a car in the outbuildings. If I can service it over the next few months, we will have that to get back into town which will make life easier.’

‘There’s no rush, tesoro. We don’t have to do everything at once.’

His head rested on her chest, he just needed to hear the steady rhythm of her heart. The constant strong beat, the heat from her body, the feel of the tips of her nails against his scalp, reassuring him the love of his life was real. In the home where he had some of the best and worst memories, the bed that used to be his parents… ‘They would have adored you,’ Pierre whispered before breaking down. ‘I miss them so much,’ he gripped her as his tears flowed. His mate held him, her chest rumbling a soothing purr, whilst he shattered. 

****

Roberta woke the following morning with Pierre still plastered to her chest where he had passed out. Her heart broke for him, the man to whom family had been everything, to lose them so cruelly. She had felt helpless, she could not right the wrongs to Susanne, or any of those affected by Cassetti. She could not ease the pain of witnessing his mother wither and die from a broken heart and shattered mind. All she could do was hold him, let him know that he was not alone in this anymore. It had felt so little, and yet it seemed to mean the world to him. Her mate, her kind, loving Pierre, who spent his life ensuring the comfort of others, was left so broken by the world. A man who grew up surrounded by love, left touch starved with what was stolen. 

She would devote her life to making sure he was loved and adored. She couldn't give him back what was stolen, but she could give him a future. 

She had been gently running her fingers through his hair when she felt him stirring. A gentle press of lips to his forehead became sleepy morning kisses, then the need to shower him with the love he desperately required. She managed to push him onto his back, straddling him as he looked up at her with beautiful brown eyes, currently blown wide as she ran her fingers down his chest.

‘Do you know what day it is?’ she asked. 

He had to think for a moment, then it clicked. ‘Friday.’

‘Friday. A whole week of you and me,’ she said, grinning, then leaning down to kiss him thoroughly. 

‘I’m still waiting to wake up - find this has all been a dream.’

‘This isn’t a dream, amore mio, it is real. You and I, we are real,’ she assured him, kissing down his body, down to his cock that had already filled. The light kisses and kitten licks continuing up and down his shaft, balls, her hand gently massaging him at the same time. She looked up at him, admiring the flush of his skin, his ragged breathing, the way he looked at her like she was a revelation, then she closed her mouth around the tip and sunk down. His eyes rolled back as his head landed on the pillow. There was no way she could take him all in her mouth, he was an alpha after all, but she went as far as she could, her hand working what her mouth could not. Lavishing his glorious dick with every trick she knew until she could feel his knot starting to form and he had stopped being able to form words. 

She too had been steadily getting wetter and harder, but she had not touched herself, and she was waiting just for the right moment. She had enough experience with Pierre over the week to know when he was about to come, and the moment she started to feel him begin to tense up, she moved up his body. His momentary moan at the loss of her mouth was replaced with her name being cried out as she sunk her ass down on him, hard, knot locking them together as he came, his hands gripping her thighs as he did so.

‘See, tesoro, we are real.’

‘Okay, I believe you, Ro… but I’ll be damned if my mate is locked with me and not coming as well.’

‘This wasn’t about me; it was for you.’

‘Then I want you to come for _me_ ,’ he said, his hand sneaking up her leg, over her hip and to her own hard dick. It didn’t take much to tip her over the edge, her orgasm tugging his knot and drawing another from him. He sat up and kissed her, pulling her tight into his body. ‘That’s better.’

After a leisurely breakfast (that _might_ have included fucking on the kitchen table), Roberta was sat on a stool handing Pierre the tools he requested whilst servicing the gaslights. This also afforded her a delightful view of her mate, shirtless, covered in sweat and oil. It didn’t take long to ensure they were all working again, and after a shower - joint, of course, no point in wasting hot water or the chance to be naked with each other - then caught the bus into the city to ensure they had supplies for the next few days. A day of domesticity that was all either of them craved, a hint of the life they could have...Pierre had a different air to him in his hometown. There were the memories of his family, bittersweet as they may be, but he was relaxed, his scent brighter in a way that she hadn’t experienced in their short time together. Roberta was never more certain that parting from his family home, leaving behind this part of him, would be something he regretted forever. And despite her own modest savings, funds tied up in her property, and Pierre’s good wage from Simplon, they would still struggle to buy something on the scale they already had. And she could not think of a better place to eventually raise their pups. She had no ties to family like this, the history - or even the love that Pierre had experienced. Her father was always cold towards her. But she wanted her own pups to grow up surrounded by the love and history of their father’s family, she could think of nothing better. 

As early evening settled, Pierre was outside in the outbuildings and she was preparing food for their evening meal when she became aware of the scent of another alpha close by… then a knock from the front door. 

After wiping her hands, she went to the door to be greeted by a tall, fair haired alpha. 

‘Hello. Can I help you?’ she asked, in English. 

The alpha seemed to look her up and down. ‘My name is Sebastien, I live nearby and noticed the house was occupied once again, and you are _not_ Pierre.’ The glance he gave her was definitely appreciative.

‘No, I am Roberta Michel,’ she replied with a slight neck tilt. ‘Pierre’s mate.’

_‘Mate?’_

‘Sebastien?’ Pierre’s voice came from behind her, a grin on his face as the pair met in an embrace that spoke to the length of their association. ‘It’s good to see you!’

‘Same, if not a little surprised by your mate. You did not tell your oldest friend something so important? You _wound_ me.’

Wrapping his arm around Roberta he said, ‘Our mating was very recent, there hasn’t been much time for announcements.’ Pierre rested his forehead against hers, ‘But she's the best thing to have happened to me.’

‘It’s about time you were happy - even if it means you forget your manners! I’m Sebastian Le Livre, Madame Michel. I’ve known your mate long enough to know all the embarrassing stories,’ he said, hand outstretched to Roberta, which she took in a firm shake.

‘In that case, Sebastien, if you have no other engagements, would you like to join us for dinner and perhaps share some of those stories?’

‘That sounds perfect,’

‘I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?’ Pierre sighed fondly.

‘I’ll make it up to you,’ she said, standing to one side allowing him in. 

****

Pierre watched as Roberta laughed, full bodied and carefree, wine glass in one hand, cigarette in the other, as her head fell on his shoulder as Sebastien regaled tales from their youth. 

‘And _that_ , mon chéri, is how your mate, broke his arm, at fifteen trying to impress an omega.’

‘Don’t forget, I have just as many stories on you,’ Pierre warned without any heat to his statement. 

‘I am well aware, which is why I am still single … ish …and carefree.’

‘Being mated is not all bad,’ supplied Roberta, as Pierre’s arm snaked around her. 

‘Hmm,’ he confirmed, kissing her bite. ‘I cannot recommend it enough.’

‘It’s certainly brought something back in you,’ said Sebastien. ‘After your mother’s funeral, I… I worried for you. You were so lost.’

Roberta grabbed his hand and squeezed it. ‘I found him as fast as I could.’

‘How long ago did you meet, if you’ve only recently mated? Did he sweep you off your feet, Ro with that winning Orient Express smile?’

Roberta chuckled. ‘Not too far from the truth.’

‘It’s… a little embarrassing,’ said Pierre.

Sebastien grabbed the wine bottle and topped up their glasses. ‘Then I _must_ hear it.’

‘We did meet on the train-’

‘Technically the platform in Milan, where I boarded,’ she supplied.

‘And then… we went into spontaneous heat and rut, because we are true mates.’

Sebastien sat a moment without saying a word, then burst into laughter. ‘ _Mon dieu_ , mon ami! Are you telling me, _you_ Pierre-Paul Michel who has been the golden boy all his life - went into rut and fucked a complete stranger... at work...which _happens_ to be the world’s most expensive train.’

‘He forgot to add – this was only seven days ago,’ said Roberta.

‘A week! _Damn,_ Pierre! You did not waste time,’ Sebastien continued to laugh, wiping tears away with the heel of his hand. 

‘Doesn’t sound as romantic when you put it that way,’ Pierre grumbled into his wine glass. 

‘Pay him no mind, tesoro. Our meeting and mating was perfect,’ she soothed him, nuzzling into his face.

‘I got the love of my life out of it, it will always be perfect,’ he agreed, drawing her into a kiss.

Pierre could hear a glass being filled. ‘I’m going to need this, if I have to deal with you two being sickeningly in love,’ Sebastien groaned. 

‘If you ever finally mate Cécile, you can also have something like this,’ Pierre teased him. 

‘I’ll keep that in mind, but for now, it’s getting late, I’ll take my leave of you both.’

Pierre and Sebastien met in an embrace. 

‘It was good to see you, mon ami, don’t stay away so long. I’m glad to see you smiling again, it’s been too long since you were happy. Now, I’m going to give your mate a hug, if she permits, don’t go all snarly on me.’ Letting Pierre go he turned to Roberta and said, ‘May I?’ with his arms open. 

Roberta permitted him a hug as Pierre had to physically stop himself from growling. She was his mate, not his possession, and the fact that his oldest friend and new mate got along was cause for celebration. Sebastien hadn’t always had cordial relationships with his previous partners. 

‘Thank you for your hospitality, Madame Michel.’

‘Thank you for starting to educate me on my mate’s previous follies.’

‘I like you, Roberta, you’re good for him. I hope to see you again soon?’

‘I hope we will be here often, you will be most welcome whenever we’re here.’

Once alone again and after tidying up, Pierre wrapped his arms around his mate from behind, nuzzling her hair. ‘I love you, Ro. Today has been perfect.’

‘We could make it more perfect,’ she craned her head to kiss him quickly, then started to pull away. The moment she was free, she ran towards the stairs, initiating a chase that he gladly followed. 

  
  


Returning to work and normal life had been a wrench after fourteen days of being wrapped up in his new life and mate. They would be seperated for a week, an amount of time that seemed insurmountable. They had ensured they had knotted as many times as physically possible to see them through the next week. Roberta had assured him she would be fine, she would be working herself at the theatre and when he returned, they would begin hunting for a larger apartment. 

She had travelled with him that day on the metro, the day he returned to work, wrapped up close to one another. At the Gare de Strasbourg station, the Orient Express was waiting, the platform bustling with the army of people that were required to make her what she was, as the moment of their parting approached. 

They paused on the platform, Pierre setting his leather holdall bag on the floor before sweeping her into a deep kiss, oblivious to those around them, as he tried to temper the scent of sad alpha that he no doubt had lingering around him. The persistent feeling that still haunted him that the moment he let her go and he was on the train, the last few weeks would fade as he woke up from a dream. 

‘I love you,’ she said, breathless, her gloved hands at his face so he had to look into her large blue-green eyes. ‘I’ll be right here, in a week, waiting for you, amore mio. I promise.’

‘I love you too, Ro, you are my everything, _mon cœur_.’

‘I don’t want to let you go, but the sooner I do, the sooner I get you back.’

He laughed, then picking up his bag, he gave her one last quick kiss. ‘Seven days, Ro.’

‘Seven days.’

'Au revoir, mon amour,’ he kissed her gloved hand and he pulled away. 

‘Addio, amore mio.’

He was no more than ten paces away when he heard, _‘Pierre!’_ and turned to see Roberta running at him.

He caught her as she kissed him frantically. ‘Please, _please_ come back to me.’ Her scent gave her away, a small part of her shared his concern that this would fade to a pleasant dream the moment they parted.

‘There isn’t _anything_ that would stop me from getting back to you,’ he said between kisses.

‘Go, tesoro, before I drag you back on that train and defile the suite again.’

That had been a week ago, and the return journey from Istanbul had been unbearable, since he worked the outbound route. He couldn’t stay still. He suspected the shift pattern was a deliberate choice by Bouc, because it left him free to depart the moment the wheels ceased turning. Opening the door as the steam billowed out, it momentarily blocked the view that awaited him. 

Roberta. 

He only just remembered to collect his bag, as his colleagues were ensuring the passengers were taken care of, as he almost sprinted towards the station, colliding with his mate in a frantic embrace, his world settling in place once again. 

‘Welcome home, _alpha._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon in part 4.... Heat....


End file.
